


false god.

by IHaveMadeMistakes



Series: writing warm ups that actually turned out cute [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Non-Graphic Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:48:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25833034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHaveMadeMistakes/pseuds/IHaveMadeMistakes
Summary: you have to say goodbye to sam, but you can't resist one more time.
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Reader
Series: writing warm ups that actually turned out cute [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873888
Kudos: 3





	false god.

**Author's Note:**

> based loosely on the song "false god" by taylor swift. i wrote this as a writing warm up, but i kind of liked it. i might do a full version of this at some point with better smut, but the point of these warm ups is that i do them in the time it takes to listen to the song. i did listen to the song twice for this one though, because i needed more time to round it out.  
> enjoy.

“We were crazy to think this would work.” You whispered against Sam’s lips. It’s your last kiss. It’s the last time you’ll see him. You want him to tell you he loved you.

“Not crazy. We believed.” He steals a second kiss and you don’t fault him. You don’t complain when his hands slip beneath your shirt and stroke your stomach, up to your ribs, settling just below your bra. He meets your eyes with his hazel ones and you nod your head so small it almost doesn’t happen.

He lays you out beneath him. Neither of you speak, you don’t want to say anything as you tangle your hands in his hair and urge him to kiss you just where you want, put his mouth to work just the way he knows you love it.

You coo your pleasure, kiss yourself off his lips.

He feels like heaven inside you. You know this is the last time, so you savor it, scratch down his back driving him like his skin is his reigns. You’d both been warned that this wouldn’t work out, that you’d have to go separate ways eventually, but you’d both believed, wanted to believe, that you’d be able to keep this.

He whispers your name like a prayer. You promise him it’s good, that he’s good, despite everything.

You weren’t fighting now, not now. But it had been coming to this for a long time.

The condom dropping into the trashcan was your cue. You got dressed and don’t look back at him.

You wish he would ask you to stay, but you both know that even if he begged, you wouldn’t. Couldn’t.

It would only hurt you both.


End file.
